Blaze
BLAZE is what happens when someone sees too much of the 1990s. Blaze is totally radical and off the chain cool. He talks like a bad teen sitcom from the mid-90s with cheesy catchphrases and the idea everything is better when extreme. In robot mode, Blaze is armed with sweet nunchucks and a dope flamethrower. In neon green Go Kart mode, Blaze can perform stunts and achieve speeds of up to 160 MPH. Like Windblade, Blaze comes from the world of Caminus. Although skilled as a mechanic and extreme sports athlete, Blaze's true dream is to become a cityspeaker. However, he is often seen as a too hyper for the role, as he often acts before he thinks. He is both headstrong and reckless in his thrill seeking. Other than that, though, he's hella fly. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Blaze was made in the world of Caminus and is pretty young, only 100 years old. He lived in the wilderness just outside of the capital Fladma. He spent his free time speeding through the more wild parts of the world. He pushed himself farther and farther doing more extreme things and stunts to feel alive. Like a rare few from Caminus, he has empathic abilities. This ability seems to come from his spark itself. Many thought Blaze could be a Cityspeaker but his wild nature left a bad taste in many mouths. Also, until now, only female Camiens became Cityspeakers and members of the Matriarchy objected to his candidacy at all. Nonetheless to evaluate and teach him they sent a caretaker by the name of Mud Flap to temper his wilder and dangerous nature and determine if he might become a good Cityspeaker after all. His caretaker never liked the idea of a wild male Cityspeaker and she regularly scolded him, more so when he came home broken or damaged. The two of them argued often about things, from his risks to how he felt smothered there under the care of Mud Flap. Finally one day Blaze left in a huff after such an argument. Wanting to get as far away from Old Mud Flap and Caminus, he snuck onto a ship that was going off world. Unknowing where the ship was going he ended up on Junkion in 2010. He quickly scanned a form for his alt form, in this case a Go Kart. He spent the next 10 years roaming around, taking in the culture of the 90s, which was just arriving on Junkion (thanks to the slow speed of light). He loves this time -- both the freedom from the matriarchy, and the rough and tumble world of Junkion. He happily lived a wild life of extreme sports, learning repairs and how to speak in 90s jargon from his new Junkion friends. However, in 2020, Blaze hears of other Camiens arriving on Cybertron and travels there to meet up with his old brethren and join the Autobots. MUX History: OOC Notes Logs Players Blaze was created and is played by Rosewater. References ---- Category:Autobots Category:Camiens Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Transformers